1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method and apparatus for non-intrusive setting or programming of an automatic beverage dispenser control.
2. The Prior Art
Beverage control valves for use particularly in dispensing carbonated soft drinks such as a cola, lemonade, etc., essentially mix a concentrate with a carbonated water diluent to form the drink in situ. Such valves are part of the so-called post-mix dispense system. Post-mix dispense systems are used where considerable quantities of beverages are provided, such as in fast food chains, cafes, theatres, licensed outlets, etc.
The alternative type of system is a pre-mix in which the carbonated drink is supplied ready-made to the valve and the valve dispenses quantities of pre-mix drink into a suitable receptacle.
In one type of valve, the valve is controlled by a handle or lever which can be held open and the valve will continue to dispense beverage for as long as the valve is held open. In a second type of valve, the lever is used as part of a sensing circuit to detect the filling of the container into which the beverage is poured and the valve is automatically switched off when the container is full.
In a third type of valve, a fixed portion or quantity of beverage is dispensed into a container. Normally these valves incorporate timer mechanisms and the valve is held open for a fixed period of time to dispense a fixed quantity of beverage.
One preferred type of automatic portion control valve permits the selection of at least one, and preferably three or more adjustable quantities of beverage to produce one, three, or more different portion sizes, a small, a medium, and a large portion, typically 200 cc, 350 cc, or 500 cc of beverage.
The present invention is concerned with the control of the portion sizes for the third type of portion control valve.
It is known to produce a valve in which the portion sizes may be set by an engineer. Essentially, the valve incorporates a switch pad having buttons to determine the size of beverage portion. Effectively, the buttons control the period of time during which the valve is held open and hence the portion size. The electrical circuitry incorporated into the valve detects which switch has been operated and then holds open the valve for a corresponding given period of time. The period of time is adjustable and the adjustment is normally made by putting the valve into a set or programming mode. In the set or programming mode the electrical circuitry is able to detect which switch pad has been operated (i.e., for the small, medium, or large portion) and the length of time operated to control the memory of the device to store the time period for which the valve should be open. The electrical circuitry is then switched from the set mode to the normal use and dispense select mode and the valve can be operated.
Although such systems work well, there is a problem at the present in that to permit the electrical circuitry to be placed in the set or programming mode, it is necessary to remove the valve cover to expose a slide switch on top of the control which enables it to be moved to the set position for setting purposes. Both removal and refitting of the cover can be awkward and, if care is not taken, the wiring of the valve and/or the setting of the regulators can be disturbed. This is particularly the case if the valve is adjusted by an unskilled operator rather than a service engineer. It is, however, desirable that the switch controlling the electrical circuitry permitting access to the setting mode should not be immediately available to the general public lest the setting of the valve be disturbed.
A "secret handshake" or sequential code system of multi-function use of existing external switches also poses problems. The slide switch has also been a problem by itself because it has not been waterproof and syrup deposits on the slide switch adversely influence its operability.